rpworld123fandomcom-20200213-history
Machiko Noguchi
Machiko Noguchi (野口真千子), known as Da'dtou-di ("small knife") by the Yautja, was a Chigusa Corporation employee and the administrator in charge of the Oryza colony. She was the daughter of Akira and Keiko Noguchi. Machiko had only recently taken up her position when Orzya was subjected to a infestation by the Xenomorph Hive, which led to a devastating assult by a group of Yajuta. The incident led to death of several of its inhabitants. Machiko survived the incident, in the process earning the respect of the Yautja known as "Broken Tusk", to the point where she was Blooded by him and went on to join his clan. Early Life Machiko was born in Japan to a moderately wealthy businessman and a loving mother. She spent much of her childhood alone at home and was forced to cope with loneliness. Her ability to adapt would come in handy later in her life. On a summer day, when she was at home, she decided to draw a dragon picture for her parents. When she ventured around the house for a green crayon, she discovered that her father was home. She went to greet her father, when she realized that he was covered in blood. Upon hearing that he was fired from his job, her father (who felt dishonored) committed seppuku (ritual suicide). Seeing that his daughter was in the room, he told her with his dying breath to regain their family honor. Machiko lived a bitter and cold childhood after that. Her mother remarried and became distant from her. They never hated each other, they just grew apart. This would only further alienate Machiko. Regaining her honor Later in life, and determined to abide by her father's dying words, Machiko got a job at the Chigusa Corporation. She worked her way up the corporate ladder to a respectable position. One of her first major tasks would be to take the place of Hiroki Shimura as the administrator of the ranching colony of Oryza. Noguchi spends three months in her customized office performing her duties in a self-described "by-the-book" fashion, making little to no effort to make friends among the colonists, with many of them openly expressing their disdain towards her behind her back. Thanks to Hiroki's advice, she later decides to involve herself more with the workers and also managed to talk Chigusa Corp into giving them a rise in their payment, changing some hearts. When the colonists with whom she lived with became embroiled into the hunt of a group of Predators, who are on the planet to hunt the Xenomorphs in order to attain warriorhood, Machiko risks her life and start a plan to evacuate the settlement, effectively gaining the respect of the colonists. After many conflicts, Noguchi gains a friendship with the Yautja leader, Dachande. This relationship leads to Dachande giving Noguchi the Predator name Da'dtou-di (meaning "small knife") and Noguchi being accepted as a human Predator. Living with the Predators :"Sometimes I think that the hatred the bug-queen has for me is preferable to the indifference I get from my adopted companions." :―'Machiko', regarding her experience with her fellow hunters Because she bore the mark of Dachande, Noguchi was allowed to join a clan of Predator hunters for several years with the nickname "Little Knife". Despite being very skilled and deadly to both Xenomorphs and Predators alike, she was often ridiculed by bigoted Predators because she was the "token" human. She had won the respect of the Predators enough, that she got her own armor and room inside the clan's ship. During this time, a clan member known as "Shorty", made a habit of picking fights with Noguchi, feeling that she was unworthy. Present Day Machiko and her Yautja clan have made preparations to invade the Oryza Xenomorph Hive one last time before leaving the planet for good. Personality and Traits :"That's the first thing I learned about hunter culture - you're only as good as your last fight. And that goes for every member of the clan." :―'Machiko' Despite a calm exterior, short stature and stern demeanor, Machiko Noguchi is an intelligent and strong woman in top physical condition, well-trained in firearms and self-defense. After the colony where she worked was destroyed, Machiko desired a life of hunting but could not emotionally connect with the Yautja as they were ruthless hunters who viewed her with contempt. When the Predators embarked on a human hunt, she turned against them as she could not bring herself to allow them to attack her fellow humans. Noguchi lacks many social skills, as she is a loner and feels as an outsider wherever she goes. Equipment Noguchi uses Predator weapons and armor, such as a Plasma Caster and Wrist Blades, as her primary weapons, in addition to other weapons. She also uses a customized Bio Mask and Predator Armor made for her by the Predators once she was accepted into their clans. Trco053.jpg|Machiko stares down a Predator Trco053 1.jpg|Machiko faces off against a Xenomorph External links * Female Predator Category:Female Category:Earth-821304 Inhabitant Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Predator